


Detention

by Tsubaki94



Series: The Pro's and Con's of being Danny Phantom [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Detention, Gen, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubaki94/pseuds/Tsubaki94
Summary: Mr. Lancer should have known by now that whenever he thougt it was just going to be a normal day he was wrong. Whenever is a Saturday detention with Danny Fenton and Dash Baxter in the same room anything but tense.





	Detention

Mr Lancer had drawn the short straw this time. Normally his colleagues would switch around the Saturday detentions, so that they never had the detentions for more than two times in a row. Parking his car in the designated teacher parking lot Mr Lancer sat listening to the engine wind down, this was going to be the third Saturday detention he was going to watch over, he had to postpone a meeting with an old friend because no one could take the detention for him.

Outside the sun was rising to illuminate the frost covered lawn, maybe winter had finally arrived, he was looking forward to stay in his apartment and read a nice book while snow fell outside. He was looking off in the distance to where he didn’t have to bother with sleeping students or late homework, it was just going to be him and _Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde_ by Robert Louis Stevenson.

Shaking himself out of his daydream Mr Lancer got his briefcase and thermos of hot coffee and got out of his old Volvo 760, nearly breaking his neck as he slipped on a patch of ice. His heart skipped a beat and he saw his life flicker in front of his eyes before he caught himself on the still open car door. Maybe it was time to get a pair of those ice grips that one could just put on the shoes. He thought straightening and closing his car door.

He slipped on two more patches of ice before reaching the entrance and unlocking the front door. Inside the entrance hall was dark and empty, the computer screen that often showed information for the students were turned off and there was a quiet to the space that wasn’t supposed to be in a school.

There was something unnerving walking in to an empty school, the corridors echoed loudly for every step Mr Lancer took walking toward his classroom. He fiddled with his large keychain for a moment trying to get to the right key. Unlocking the classroom door he heard it squeak, frowning he moved the door back and forth a couple of times until it went away. He needed to tell the janitor to oil the hinges, they always acted up during the winter.

Walking in to the classroom he turned on the light and put down his briefcase on the desk. He took in the sight of a completely empty classroom, the desks stood in four neat rows, the chairs turned upside down on top of them to make it easier for the janitor when he cleaned the floors. Mr Lancer walked around the classroom for a moment taking down the chairs and putting them neatly in front of the desks and admired some of the finer doodles the students had made on the desks, of course there was the normal doodles of dicks and butts as well as some symbols that he erased with a piece of rubber that had “For big mistakes” written on it.

Once the chairs were down Mr Lancer left the classroom and walked down the empty corridors to the teacher’s lounge. He walked past the espresso machine knowing that it would make a lousy cup of coffee and stopped in front of a file cabinet. Pulling out the top drawer marked “Detention”, he found three files one thicker than the others. With a sigh he took the files and glanced at the clock before sitting down in a comfortable couch and opened the first file.

Dash Baxter, school football team captain and star, was given detention for kicking a football inside the school and breaking a projector in the it-classroom, because he was practicing football and leading Casper Highs football team to victory he’d been given Saturday detention for two hours. Good, thought Mr Lancer thinking that he could give Dash a History assignment to do for detention.

The next file he opened was on another football player, the young star to be Jake West. The boy was fifteen and had been caught smoking on school grounds. He was given two hours of Saturday detention for the same reason as Dash. He was behind in English and had failed the test on classic poems, this would be a good time for him to revisit the subject.

Looking at the last file Mr Lancer sighed, the name on the front was Daniel Fenton and the file was thicker than the other two. He opened it to find not only one but five detention slips given to him all in the last week for sleeping in class and failing to hand in his homework in time, Mr Lancer even remembered him using the classic excuse, “A dog ate my homework.” knowing all too well that Fenton didn’t have a dog. Fenton had been given six hours of detention and because he had failed to show up to any of them during or after school, he’d been assigned to two Saturday detentions instead both six hours long.

This was a dilemma for Mr Lancer. He had tried to separate Baxter from Fenton ever since he’d stopped a fight between them. It had proven to be impossible to put them in different classes because of budget cuts and their grades, but he’d tried to keep them as far apart from each other as he could especially after the disasters school trip weeks earlier. He didn’t like having the two in the same detention group but they weren’t going to start another fight under his nose, he was going to make sure of that.

Checking his watch Mr Lancer got up and returned the folders before he got the assignments he was planning to give to the three detainees. Stepping back in to the open classroom Mr Lancer found that one of his students had already arrived and was sitting at his desk his head resting on his crossed arms. Daniel Fenton ‘Danny’ was sound asleep and hadn’t even taken of his backpack or jacket before sitting down.

Shaking his head Mr Lancer sat down behind his own desk and poured himself a cup of coffee. He was reading the newspaper when Dash and Jake entered the room talking animatedly, out of the corner of his eyes Lancer saw Danny stir to life shrugging off his backpack that made an unreasonably loud noise hitting the floor.

“Alright take your seats, opposite corners of the room if you please.” Said Mr Lancer putting down his newspaper and picking up the assignments. It took Dash and Jack a moment to sit down and stop talking. “You all know the rules no phones and no talking during detention.” Mr Lancer began walking around the room placing the assignments in front of his students. “I don’t want to see an iPod or tablet, if you need help you raise your hand. Baxter, West your two hours starts now, Fenton you have six hours, I’ll tell you when you can leave.” Mr Lancer dropped three assignments in front of Danny. “Enjoy my payed overtime.” He finished walking back to his desk, sitting down with the newspaper once more.

Hearing nothing but the sound of pencils scraping on paper and the soft sound of a page being turned, Mr Lancer sipped his coffee, occasionally looking up to see bent heads and moving pencils. It wasn’t before an hour had gone and Lancer had put down his newspaper and picked up a bunch of tests he was scoring that he noticed something.

At first he’d thought he’d been seeing things, but when he saw the paper plane sail through the air again he lifted his head to glare at the students. They all had their heads down staring innocently down on their work. Letting the plane slide Mr Lancer looked down on what was supposed to be an essay on the history of renaissance artists by a junior student in art-class, but looked more like something a sixth grader would have written.

The paper plane sailed through the classroom again and this time Mr Lancer saw it land neatly on Danny’s desk. The teenager picked it up and unfolded it. Getting up from his seat Mr Lancer walked around his desk and over to Danny who sighed. “Note passing is against the rules Mr Fenton.” Informed Mr Lancer taking the piece of paper out of Danny’s hands.

Looking at the words on it Mr Lancer raised an eyebrow.

“Hey Fenton! Why didn’t America give aid to France during the revolution? And why did you get stuck in detention for 6h?”

“Try looking at what France did for the American revolution and who it was they signed a treaty with. I got detention cus I slept through class and failed to hand in homework.”

“No shit? But you always do your homework in the library how do you fail to hand it in? PS what page is the American revolution on in our history book?”

“Dog chewed up half the content in my bag including my history book try page…”

Mr Lancer had to think on the meaning of the note for a moment. He recognized the blocky handwriting of Dash Baxter and the slightly tilted writing of Daniel Fenton, his writing being tilted because he always had his notebook at an angle. But there was more to the note than just their handwriting, the two were talking to each other, Baxter was even asking for Fentons help.

Walking over to Dash, Lancer bent over the teenagers shoulder to see what he was doing. He’d filled out two questions on his sheet and was looking through the pages of his history book. “You’ll find it easier to locate the pages you want if you use the index.” Said Mr Lancer. “And if you have any more questions I’d advise you to ask me and not send any more notes.” Dash’s ears turned a bit red and he nodded going to the first pages of the book to look through the index.

Sitting back down behind his desk Mr Lancer stared at the note. How could Dash know that Danny was doing homework at the library. ‘Always’ he was always doing homework at the library, did that mean that Danny and Dash ran in to each other at the library. Mr Lancer found it a bit odd that they would meet at such a place, Dash was after all not the sort of person to pick up a book or put any effort in to his homework. However the football star had managed to hand in all the homework he’d gotten the week before and even written a decent book review.

Maybe it wasn’t so unbelievable for Dash and Danny to meet in a library, none of Dash teammates would ever think to look for him among books making it the perfect place for him to study alone. And it was obvious just looking at Danny’s parents that he needed a calm place to do his studying, after all he was keeping his grades slightly above average when he didn’t fail to hand things in.

Wondering over the relationship between the two it took Mr Lancer a moment to notice Jake West’s hand in the air. “Yes.” He said showing the boy that he had his attention.

“We’ve been here for two hours, I think that was the time we had to spend in here right.” Said the boy packing his things. Beside him Dash was doing the same.

Checking his watch Mr Lancer nodded. “Yes, Hand in your assignments and be on your way.” Lancer watched as the two teenagers handed him their assignments and then left the classroom once more talking about the game they’d watched. Stretching his back Mr Lancer turned to Fenton who looked like he was falling asleep sitting upright.

Getting up Mr Lancer walked over to the teenager. “Mr Fenton.” He said but got no reaction from the kid, it was like he was already sleeping. “Mr Fenton.” Said Mr Lancer once more putting a bit of energy in to his words, like he did when speaking to someone on the other end of the classroom.

Danny jerked awake and nearly fell of his chair. “Um… Did I do something wrong?” Asked Danny looking around.  
“No but I don’t think sleeping in detention is going to make up for all the sleeping you do during regular school hours.” Said Mr Lancer before relaxing his stance. “I was going to suggest that you take a five minute break and stretch your legs, you have four hours to go.” Detention wasn’t supposed to have breaks but considering the long detention and the fact that Mr Lancer himself needed to stretch his legs and maybe raid the teachers’ lounge for a biscuit he thought Fenton needed at least the same.

“Thanks.” Yawned Danny and stretched his arms, the sound of joints popping could be heard as he stretched. “Needed a bathroom break anyways is it alright if I go?”

“Go, Five minutes then I want your ass back here doing…” Mr Lancer glanced at the three assignments he’d given Danny. The English and Math was done and he’d started on a physics assignment. “More assignments that I have prepared for you.” Finished Lancer turning and walking out of the classroom shortly past by Fenton walking hurriedly to the boys bathroom.

Lancer got three more assignments from the drawer of pre-prepared material and found Ms Tetslaff’s hidden stash of gingerbread. He was munching on one when he returned finding Fenton sitting on his chair sleepily filling out the physics assignment.

Placing the new assignments on Danny’s desk Mr Lancer took the two the boy had finished and filling another mug of coffee Mr Lancer began grading the work. He was a bit disappointed in the English work, Danny had failed to give the correct answered in any form to half the questions, most regarding the differences in literary genre. Wondering how he’d past Fenton in sophomore English Lancer moved on to the math assignment expecting to be disappointed in the boy again.

He was not. Fenton didn’t have every answer right but Mr Lancer could see where in his equations the boy got it wrong. Looking up from the papers at Danny Mr Lancer saw him scribbling away at his assignments a book open beside him. Lancer had long thought that the boy hadn’t inherited any of his parents genius, that it had all gone to his sister who had been a straight A student, but maybe he was just a late bloomer or needed to learn things in a different way than the traditional. Hadn’t he seen the boy ace a English exam once after having had special time with Lancer to study. Maybe he only needed someone who could explain things to him more personally than the normal lecture method the teachers at school used.

Or maybe the boy just had to stay awake during classes and pay attention. Thinking that Mr Lancer started on grading the two assignments left by Baxter and West, finding that he’d been right to give them work on subjects they found hard.

When the thermos was empty Mr Lancer realized that he had to visit the men’s room. He put down his pen and looked up at Danny. The teen was half lying on his desk using his books as a pillow as he scribbled something down on a piece of paper. “I’ll be right back.” Said Mr Lancer getting up.

“M- Key.” Mumbled Danny not taking his eyes of his work.

It took Mr Lancer a bit longer than he’d thought seeing as the janitor hadn’t filled the soap dispensers and there were no paper towels in the bathroom he’d gone to. Getting his hands cleaned at another bathroom, that was out of paper towels as well Mr Lancer walked back to the classroom drying his hands of on the sides of his jeans.

Reaching the classroom door Mr Lancer’s jaw fell. Somehow in the short amount of time it took him to relive himself and find some soap, had all the benches in the middle of the classroom gotten thrown around, together with some books and materials that were stored in the classroom. The black board had a crack through it and chalk was smeared all over it, showing some abnormally large hand prints. And still sitting at his bench writing as if nothing had happen, was Danny, a bored expression on his face.

“War and Peace! What happened!” Exclaimed Mr Lancer walking carefully in to the classroom.

“He went that way.” Sighed Danny pointing with his thumb to the back of the classroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was just because I wanted to wright from Mr. Lancers point ov view nad because there's been a bit of character development between Danny and Dash in my serie that I just wanted to wright out.
> 
> Note. I wright Fanfics because I enjoy it and thinks it's fun.


End file.
